


Self Surrender

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Flash Fic, Home Alone, Kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Other, bdsm bondage, pee fetish, self love, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: While home alone, Phil allows himself to surrender to his somewhat humiliating kinks





	Self Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks for Natasha (@quercussp) for having a quick read through :)

A thrill of excitement flooded Phil’s veins as he wished Dan farewell on his adventure. He was out for the afternoon which left Phil home alone for a few hours. A fantasy bloomed in his brain as he woke up that morning, feeling himself half hard in his shorts and silently enjoying it all morning long. 

He started mindlessly palming himself walking back to their room and closing the door. Feeling the fullness of his bladder swish as he walked. Taking off his shirt as he opened their wardrobe and pushed all the clothes away from the far wall. There, he saw them hanging.

A memory flashed before his eyes, watching Dan all buckled in the gear. Phil was practically salivating at his imagination for him to have some private time with the belts.

His cock was swelling, and his skin rising in heat as he completely stripped down to nothing, unlatching the buckles and belts from their intricate hanger. He looked at them, studying them like they were rare pieces of art. He walked into the bathroom to help gather how to correctly put the pieces on.

He locked the black leather straps around his thighs, the crotch piece looped snug against his balls and base, having to adjust the buckles just a tad. He felt the thin line of leather curve against his ass and draw up to his shoulders. He tightened the buckles around his chest and his own breathing was heightened. His cheeks were bright pink as he stared at himself in the mirror. All buckled in and locked like some sexy prisoner escaped from a sex camp.

He was fully hard now, his knees wobbling in anticipation. A tiny spurt of piss dribbling as he tightened himself in more. Phil let out a moan as he took hold of his leaking cock. He always had a fancy for the urinary system, and often him and Dan shared the messy and fun interest. But Phil had been  _ dying  _ for some alone time to experiment and make himself feel good without the humiliation.

He made his eyes wander his own body, mesmerized by how the black straps looked against his skin, almost as magnificent as when Dan was wearing it. He loved how vulnerable his body looked, his nipples poking out through the silver rings attached to the chest piece and the thin strap of leather tight between his ass cheeks. He started to pump his wrist, letting out slow breaths and moans as he let himself feel free of pleasure with a hint of pain. He let himself spurt and leak into the sink and watched his face boil red.

He swiped his quiff back up onto his forehead and let out a loud sigh. He didn’t want to finish here, watching himself in the bathroom, and he didn’t want to make a mess in bed. He grabbed a towel from the rack and left the room, feeling his hard cock sway and the leather in his ass ride against his hole with ever step he took. He wandered into the gaming room and folded the towel, placing it onto the black sofa they had and were too attached to get rid of. He sat on the towel and immediately pushed a little, feeling the piss run through his fingers and down his shaft, wetting his thighs.

A change of scenery; somewhere where he can release and silently feel guilty about it later. A place that millions of people knew, but not one knowing of his private fantasy, pleasing and fucking himself in Dan’s bdsm wear while staring right at their gaming camera.

A brief thought crossed his mind that he chould film himself. Doing something so naughty in a place that so many people see. But he was too far gone to get himself up off the couch.

He took up speed and allowed himself to get lost. Letting himself surrender. Bucking his hips into every fluid motion he made with his strokes, and his free hand roaming the belts held tight against his body. His lower abdomen pushing slowly, letting out small spurts and having them splash against his legs and stomach. Phil’s breaths and moans were unrestrained.

He pushed himself to the edge, a stream splashing up to his chest before he was coming. Pulses of white meeting the wet spots already on his naval and chest. Letting the moans and whines escape his throat as he tugged on the buckles around his thighs and groin. Falling down from his high he let his bladder release, spilling all over the buckles and his hairy skin, even aiming at the tile below him. He wouldn’t mind cleaning up in a bit. He panted, feeling sweat bead across his forehead.

He felt so incredibly free. 

**Author's Note:**

> itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com  
> come say hi :)


End file.
